Waiting For You
by PCYong
Summary: Based on Mr Mr – Waiting For You MV. Alur gak jelas. Typo bertebaran dimana-mana. Yang penting Woogyu (Woohyun x Sunggyu). DLDR! Don't Copy, Don't Bash. :p


Waiting For You

Cast : Nam Woohyun

Kim Sunggyu

Other Infinite Members

Genre : Angst/Romance

Length : Oneshoot

Rate : ?

Summary : Based on – Waiting For You MV. Alur gak jelas. Typo bertebaran dimana-mana. Yang penting Woogyu/Woohyun x Sunggyu. DLDR! Don't Copy, Don't Bash. :p

Happy Reading~~ ^.^

Seorang namja manis sedang bersiap-siap di ruang ganti. Dia sedang bercermin dengan dirinya yang memakai tuxedo berwarna putih, semakin menambah kesan manis di wajah namja itu.

Sedang di lain tempat, seorang namja tampan sedang menunggu seseorang, yaitu namja manis yang sekarang kita ketahui bernama Kim Sunggyu. Namja tampan –Nam Woohyun- itu tampak khawatir, karena namja yang ia tunggu tak kunjung datang.

"Woohyun hyung, tenanglah sedikit.. Hyungku pasti datang kok." Ucap Kim Myungsoo, adik dari Kim Sunggyu.

"Bagaimana bisa tenang jika Gyuie ku tak kunjung datang, Myungsoo?" balas Woohyun.

"Yasudah, tunggulah.. Dia pasti datang." Balas Myungsoo menenangkannya. Heran? Kenapa adiknya datang terlebih dahulu sementara hyungnya tidak? Itu karena Myungsoo sibuk mendekor mobil yang akan Sunggyu kenakan hari ini, dan Myungsoo menghindari hyungnya agar ia membantu Woohyun mendekor ruangan agar terlihat romantic. Karena, mereka akan melaksanakan Candle Light Dinner barsama teman-temannya yang lain.

'Benar apa yang dikatakan Myungsoo, hyung.." Balas namja manis bernama Hoya, dan diangguki oleh semua orang disana termasuk Woohyun.

Sunggyu POV

Tampan, cek. Rambut, cek. Wajah, cek. Baju, cek.

Aku pun langsung melesat pergi menuju rumah Woohyunie. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa ponselku tertinggal di rumah. Pasti dia sedang menungguku sangat lama.

Aku melanghkan kaki jenjangku ke sebuah minibus yang telah dihias.. Tunggu.. _Dihias?_ Oh my… Pasti ini ulah Myungsoo yang sengaja menghias mobil ini dengan balon berwarna-warni.

Aku mulai menyalakan mesiin mobilku dan menjalankan mobilku dengan sedikit canggung. Oh, ayolah.. Aku tak terbiasa menggunakan mobil seperti ini sebelumnya… Setelah berada ditengah perjalanan, mobilku macet. Dan yang lebih mencengangkan lagi, mobilku macet di tempat yang sangat sunyi dan sepi.. Oh hell NO!

Aku mengetukkan tanganku di mobilku berharap ada keajaiban tak terduga. Setelah stengah jam menunggu, aku pun memutuskan berlari menuju rumah Woohyun. Setelah lama berlari menelusuri hutan dan pantai, akupun menyerah dan berniat kembali ke rumahku.

Sunggyu POV End

Woohyun POV

Aigoo… Sudah hampir satu jam aku menunggu Sunggyu, tapi ia tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya setitikpun. Aku mulai khawatir. Pasalnya dari rumahnya ke rumahku hanya memakan waktu setengah jam saja… Aku meneleponnya berkali-kali bahkan ia tak mengangkat telepon dariku. Aish,, sebnarnya ada apa? Aku benar-benar khawatir, Gyu…

Setelah menunggu sepuluh menit tak ada kabar satupun, aku memutuskan pergi ke rumah Gyuie ku tersayang dan tercintah #plakk. Selama di perjjalanan pikirank kalut dan hanya terfokus padamu.. Aku benar-benar khawatir…

Malam yang mencekam tiba. Kuedarkan pandanganku di seluruh sudut rumah Kim Family. Aku mencoba menelepon HP My Gyuie, terdengar sayup sayup suara ringtone yang memang khusus aku dan Gyuie yang tahu.

Kulangkahkan kakiku cepat menuju ruangan yang biasa aku dan Sunggyu bersantai.

Flashback ON

"Gyu, dengarkan penjelasanku terlebih dahulu.. Aku tak ingin kau salah faham." Ucapku menjelaskan sambil memegang tangan halusnya itu.

"No! kau tak perlu menjelaskan, Nam Woohyun." Sanggahnya dan menyentakkan tangannya dari tanganku.

"Get out, aku ingin menjernihkan fikiranku dari hal negative tentangmu. Jebal…" ucapnya memelas. Akupun pergi dari hadapannya. Pemandangan yang sungguh mengiris hati siapa saja #ceilaa bagi yang melihatnya menangis sesegukan. Selama seminggu, dia hanya mencuekiku.

Setelah dua minggu, akhirnya My Gyuie tak marah padaku, dia malah menggodaku saat kami berdua bersandar pada sofa, dan Sunggyu menggesekkan telapak kakinya pada pahaku. Saat itu aku yang membawa boneka langsung duduk dan menindih Sunggyu…

Dan..

Chup~

Mulut bonekaku berhasil menyentuh bibirnya. Kulihat dia sangat malu, hahaha.. Sungguh menggemaskan. Ditambah lagi dengan bibir tipisnya yang mengerucut, menambah kesan '_cute_' dalam dirinya.

Flashback OFF

Aku mendengar suara dengkuran halus dari sebuah kamar. Aku semakin menajamkan pendengaranku. Kubuka perlahan pintu kamar itu, dan terlihatlah namja cantik yang terbalut tuxedo putih yang menelungkupkan badannya di atas kasur empuk itu.

Kuhampiri dia sambil membawa sebuah roti yang berhiaskan lilin-lilin yang berjumlah lima, yang menandakan hari jadi kami yang ke lima. Kugoyangkan perlahan tubuh gempalnya. Ia mengerjapkan mata segarisnya perlahan.. Oh, so damn good! Lihatlah! Bahkan dia sangat imut saat mengerjapkan matanya. Dia terlihat kaget dan akhirnya menarik kedua ujung bibirnya hingga membentuk sebuah lengkungan indah..

"Mianhae.. Tadi mobil yang kunaiki mogok, dan hape ku tertinggal.. Jeongmal mianhae…" ucapnya pelan khas orang bangun tidur.

"Gwaechana Gyuie~ Sekarang, ayo kita tiup lilinnya.." balasku dan Sunggyu mengangguk.

Fuuh~~

Dan akhinya , we spend our time that night. We sleep together until tomorrow. Nice, right?

Woohyun POV End

* * *

Epilog

"Ugh, benar-benar menyebalkan" sungut namja manis itu. "Kenapa harus mogok di tengah jalan, aku kan capek jika harus mengganti ban seberat ini, awas kau, Kim Myungsoo…" lanjut namja manis yang tengah terlihat kesal dengan keadaan mobilnya saat ini. Dia mengetuk-ketukkan telapak tangan mulusnya ke mobil itu berkali-kali, pertanda ia sedang dalam mood paling rendah.. Ia memutuskan meninggalkan mobilnya saat setengah jam lebih tak ada satu orangpun menolongnya.

END

Hahaha,, Gaje ya? Maaf, maklum author baru -_-

Seperti biasa, RCL juseyo.. Yang baca tanpa review juga gapapa kok :v

Aku ikhlas :') Hahaha.. Makasih yang udah mau mampir di ff gaje ini ^^ #bow


End file.
